bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Illuminate Void
]] New I was an admin, on four oversite so when I need to give instructions on edits or archive I write better. Side note the only Royal Guard I have is my Former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard Haru Nakamaru and he is Aizen-class. Yet he is a villian. As for Philosophy I was wondering, while an user can manifest incomplete Philosophy. I was thinking a complete manifestation can grant the user a semi-control over reality. Kind of like Orihime Inoue's Power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. However, and I don't mind losing Haru is Aizen class like your character. So in keeping with that I made him possess well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami like Aizen. However while at his current level I doubt he could take on Aizen's third or second tranformation at least without his Bankai. Also, he was at least just for reference was a former Supreme Commander like the Head Captain of the Royal Guard. So he was the strongest member of the Guard at least during his time. So shall I or you start it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Modest Truth of the Night God Vs Colorless World is the rp. Your turn and it takes place in the Soul Society.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and sorry about if the quality of my post isn't top notch I need sleep which I am going to do now I'll post later: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh I forgot to tell you Haru's spirit corspes or fake harus are just reannimated spirits. They are eqaul in terms of Swordmanship, Hakuda, Shunpo, Kido, and the same strength of reiatsu. However, their zanpakuto have no powers like Haru's and in shikai Haru can only use on at a time.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and even though they "can" I don't make the fake Harus do things like Hado # 96 or 90 level Kido but once or twice in an single rp. Also, while they are as strong as Haru himself if they are wounded to a high enough degree than they become useless and Haru must return to his zanpakuto to either heal it or summon another one.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and don't worry Haru has an item that will keep him alive the 'Nekkuresu no Raifu '(ネックレスライフ''Necklace of life'') something I created if you want to read it on his article. Also, after this rp will you help me make the spirit race that rules destruction. Cause the Shinigami and the lossely the Sozoshin rule Death. The Raifutenshis/LifeAngels rule Life And the Immortal Kosmouskihakus/Cosmos Souls rule Creation. So I could use some help with the destruction species.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Shouhei Ahh, yes, a roleplay would be good, Mosou is a prestigeous Cafe so that is as good a place to start as any, also given that Shouhei is there alot; I did as you intructed, though there was nothing in the preferences that I believed able to assist with this case, I think this is a job for the Admins, moreover, could you try to convert the articles of Hiroya and Shouhei into Source? Or atleast fix the spacing in Hiroya's article, it is really bad, even worse than Shouhei because of its great length. Thank you for the assistance on Hiroya though, now it only remains to clear this issue on a permanent basis. Njalm2 12:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC)